


Paint It Black

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Valentine's Day. A cheap imitation of a pathetic love story." Pansy's bag snaps. She counts the red blood rose petals. Draco comes to her "resuce".





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

__**Paint It Black**  
vamperfly

 

 

Author’s Note: Inspired by Dede’s news post. A quick drabble for my least favorite holiday. The formatting is a little different. Have you ever read an excerpt from James Frey’s _A Million Little Pieces_? This is written in the same style. Sorry if it’s confusing. Hope you enjoy it. 

 

 

 

Valentine’s Day.

 

A cheap imitation of a pathetic love story.

 

A day for people to tell you they love you.  
Suck the ether out of you.

 

Blood red rose bouquets.  
Fallen blood tainted petals strewn everywhere.

 

As I make my way to the Common Room, I step on at least seven different rose petals. I begin to count them.  
One.  
Two.  
Three, four.  
Five.  
The strap of my shoulder bag snaps, I trip over my broken shoelace and I fall on to the  
Six, seven  
Petals.  
A voice in the distance makes my head turn.  
Hey! Hey, Pansy!

 

Groaning to myself, I quickly tuck my hair behind my ears. 

 

Pansy? Are you okay?

 

I sit up  
Hi, Draco. And no  
I say  
No, I’m not okay.  
A rustling sound and he is standing above me, commanding me to look at him. I look up into icicles and crack my middle finger knuckles. 

 

He turns bright red as he pulls a flawless black rose out of his bag. He is toying with it between his long fingers; bleach blond hair falls into his face. 

 

I hate Valentine’s Day.  
He sits down on the cold stone, avoiding my face. 

 

I hear myself answering  
Yeah, me too.

 

I start to tie my shoe with shaking fingers and suddenly I can’t breathe because he is everywhere. His face is right in front of mine and the black rose is in between his fingers and our eyes flutter shut.

 

We bump noses and he laughs nervously, his breath dancing across my eyelashes. He whispers  
Sorry  
Against my lips before taking them chastely in his own. My mouth is on fire for seven seconds. 

 

He pulls away, pale face blood rose red, and stands up. The black flower drops into my broken bag and he starts to walk away.

 

I pull the rose out of my fixed bag and drop a single petal on the corridor floor.  
Eight.

 

Before disappearing around the corner, he turns around and points his wand at my bag,  
Reparo.

 

And I am left in the middle of the frigid hallway to count the blood on my way back to the Common Room, playing with the black flower laced in my hand.


End file.
